The contractor will perform as a part of the NINDS Scientific Information Centers Network as a specialized Information Center on Clinical Neurology. The center will become an international focal point for information relating to the diseases of NINDS interest, focusing on the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of disease of the brain and central nervous system.